Damned Without Salvation, Lest Ye Expire
by Consulting Demon
Summary: Elizabeth and Will both have terrible news to break to one another, while an undead foe comes back for revenge.


Damned Without Salvation, Lest Ye Expire

Her hair blew in the breeze as her son, William Turner III played in the waves with his grandfather. Things were silent between her and her husband.

_I can't even imagine how Will must feel right now. If I don't know whose he is, what's he to think?_

It was her who broke the silence.

"Well, we'll have the rest of our lives together, regardless. There is nothing between Jack and myself." Will tensed up. Elizabeth had a terrible feeling about what he was about to say.

"...Elizabeth, I don't know how to tell you this." He finally turned to her, remorse filled his eyes. The fights they had had, over whether Will was his or not, became nothing as he had to break his wife's heart.

"The curse isn't- it's not-" He sighed. "We thought the curse would be over after ten years of waiting. But it's not." He let the words sink in. She looked from his eyes to her son, who was sword fighting with his grandfather using a piece of driftwood.

"I'm not free."

"Will- no, you're wrong!"

"Elizabeth, I've spent every waking moment trying to figure out if I was free. I want to be with you. But-"

"No Will! You're wrong!" She stood up, then became overcome with emotions and dropped to her knees. "Please..."

"I wish I was. But when Jones ripped his heart out, he then doomed every other captain of the Flying Dutchman. I must do this job, only to come on land once every ten years, until the end of eternity or someone takes my place."

Elizabeth broke down and sobbed into his shoulder. William III had stopped fighting with his grandfather long ago and tried to venture over to see what his parent's problem was. He had then been stopped by an interesting little crab that had been scurrying around on the sand listening to the adults' conversation, and little William was now following it to the water.

Eventually, Elizabeth had stopped crying and still had her face buried into her husband's shoulder. She looked up into his eyes.

"William is yours."

Of course, she couldn't say for certain whose he was. But, she decided, she'd rather see her husband look at their son as a part of himself, rather than a product of his wife and frenemy.

Meanwhile, the little crab had gotten picked up by young William, and if he could speak Crab, he probably would have dropped him, due to the colorful language spouting from his captive's mouth.

After the crab had stopped blaspheming the youth holding him, it composed itself.

"It's already been ten years? Too long I've been away from my ship."

However, William III was not as curious about the crab's talkative nature, as much as its strangely colored eyes. He turned to his mother and father who were now talking passively.

"Mother! Father! Look at this interesting crab I found!" He yelled. His parents looked at one another, smiling.

"Why's it so interesting, dear?" Elizabeth yelled to her pride and joy. "You see them all the time on the beach!"

"Yes, but this one has the most wonderfully colored eyes! They're blue!"

His parents immediately looked at each other, nearly paralyzed with shock. Bootstrap stopped wandering the beach for unusual things and looked at William. The words yelled by the adults at the same time were quite loud, however the crashing waves and a mysterious rumbling noise drowned out their cries:

"PUT IT DOWN, WILLIAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am on a ROLL! Two one-shots in two days! That's probably gonna change, hehe...<br>I'm not really a big fan of Curiousity Killed the Swann, but I'll see if others like it before I take it down.  
>I believe that Will is doomed to have the job as captain of the Flying Dutchman forever, and just because Elizabeth was true to him (however we don't know if she was) doesn't mean he's free. Because it wasn't that way with Davy and Calypso. I think Davy was a good captain before she betrayed him and technically anyone could have taken over just like any other ship, but no one did because he was fair. But when he ripped his heart out he thereby cursed every other following captain of the Dutchman, so they can't go on land but once ever ten years and they're doomed to sail the seas for eternity.<br>****HAPPY TALK LIKE A PIRATE DAY, ARGHH!  
>I don't own any of these characters... because if I did, Will would be in the Chinese Water Torture... and I dunno what I'd do with Elizabeth...<br>PS- a virtual cookie to anyone who correctly guesses who the crab was (a particular kind of fangirl should get this right off, considering the hint I left is bigger than Jack Sparrow's ego...)**


End file.
